A Million Miggy Moments
by ShadowsofDestruction13
Summary: Moments throughout the series where I think Miggy would work.
1. The Hospital

This will be a collection of Miggy oneshots throughout different times in the series. Oh, and these won't all be in chronological order because my copy of _The Angel Experiment _is on loan right now… and some might contradict others, like one will say Iggy leaves with Fang while others say he stays etc.

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson. boo-hoo…**

For those of you have not yet read _Max_ there are some spoilers in the Author's note, so skip it if you want

…

A.N. Okay, so here's the deal. I _was_ a huge fan of Fax-ness and all its glory. It is still pretty awesome. However, James Patterson then went and made it canon, which made it less interesting (at least to me). So I started thinking about Iggy and Max, and thus became hooked on Miggy-ness.

…

This takes place in the hospital scene in _School's Out - Forever_

**  
Iggy's POV**

I couldn't help worrying. Fang was hurt – badly – and Max was back with the doctors donating what must have been half the blood in her body. _And here I am doing nothing,_ I thought bitterly. _As always._ Why was _I_ always the one being left behind, while everyone else was out risking their lives? I mean a _six_ year old is more useful than I am and I'm freaking fourteen! I hated being blind, hated having to rely on Max or another one of the flock. _Stupid whitecoats._

"Max!" Nudge shouted. I was at her side in seconds. She felt so shaky. I helped her to a seat to make sure she didn't collapse. I was more worried than usual, because between her debilitating headaches and the blood loss from donation, she was at risk of passing out at a moment's notice.

"Thanks, Ig. I'm fine, really."

I didn't believe her for a second, but decided not to argue. Instead, I decided to question her. "How'd it go? Will Fang be okay? Will _you_ be okay?"

"It went fine, Iggy. Fang is fine. I already told you, I'm fine. Everything is _fin e_. Honestly, Ig, when did you become such a mother hen?"

I was going to make some snappy comeback (as soon as I could think of one), but one of the hospital staff, none of whom I trusted, came and offered Max a cookie and a glass of juice. She downed the juice and practically leapt on the cookie. "Could I like get two more cookies and maybe three more glasses of juice?" she asked between mouthfuls of cookie. Had it been a different member of the flock, a different situation, I would have commented on her criticizing my table manners. I mean, I could hear her devour that thing, and once or twice, I could've sworn I felt crumbs on my face. Totally gross, right?

Gazzy did not share my gift of situational observation. "Max, you look like an Eraser right now, you know that?" Nudge and Angel giggled. "Why you little-!"

"Excuse me," the doctor that took away Max the first time was back. "Your… brother, Nick, needs more blood." Max started to get up, but I shoved her back down.

"No. You've done enough already. I'll do it."

Being Max, she started to protest. "Ig, I told you-"

"No Max, I told _you_, I'll do it. Now sit down, shut your cookie hole, and rest up. Besides, it's the least I could do."

Max sighed. "Fine Ig. I guess you win. It's kind of sweet to see how much you care for Fang."

_No, Max. Not for Fang. _I thought dejectedly, before following the doctor. _For you._


	2. The Cafe

**A.N. I apologize in advance to any Fang fans out there. He is **_**way**_** ooc and jerk-ish in this chapter, but I felt that it needed to be done. And there's no outright Miggy in this chapter, just implied.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I never will either…**

Takes place during the Café scene on the West coast during STWaOES

"What's the e-mail say?" Iggy asked, burning with curiosity. The Gasman started to read the e-mail to him. "Um, Max says we need to get to Germany. There's really bad stuff going on and –"

"What kind of 'bad stuff'?"

"Doesn't say, just 'stuff'. She says we don't have much time. Oh, and Nudge says hi."

"What are we waiting for? We're going right?"

"No," Fang said obstinately.

"What?" Iggy was shocked beyond words. "Wh–bu– this is _Max_ we're talking about! Why wouldn't you help her?"

"Because. If she wants help, then maybe she should ask her freaky little puppy."

The Gasman was confused. "What's wrong with Total?"

"He means Ari, Gazzy," Iggy said through clenched teeth. "He's too stubborn to admit that he's dying to go help her and that he was wrong about Ari."

"Oh, so you're a mind reader like Angel now, are you?"

"No, I just know that you're not as hardhearted as you want everyone to believe."

"Wanna bet?" Fang countered, angrily.

"What, you're arguing that you _are_ too thick-skulled to swallow you're pride and help one of your friends? One of your _family_?"

"No, I'm arguing that she already made her decision, and –"

"Yeah, she decided that saving the world was more important then your petty squabble with her! She decided that she's not too prideful to ask for help when needs it! She decided to be the bigger m- person! _She_ decided –"

"Enough! I said we're not going. That's final. End of discussion."

"Who elected you leader?"

"_You_ did, when you decided to come with me."

"Yeah well… my mistake," Iggy spat bitterly, as turned away. "Come on, Gazzy. Let's go."

"Gazzy! Why are you going with _him_?"

The Gasman turned to Fang sadly. "He's my best friend. Besides, my sisters in trouble. You can't ignore when your family is in danger… blood relative or otherwise." With that, he turned and followed Iggy out of the Café.

Hmph. I don't need them. I'll do this all on my own, without anyone's help. Fang thought as he turned to Mike, telling him the message he needed to send, not realizing that already he was contradicting himself.

**A.N. Again, apologies for the ooc Fang. Other then that, what did you guys think?**


	3. The Date

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, _Fang_ probably would've made more sense.**

**Max POV**

I was freaking out. Plain and simple. Iggy was freaking me out. I'd never seen him break down like this before. He had always seemed so sturdy, as if nothing could faze him. _But I guess everybody has a breaking point, _I thought, remembering the Gasman's breakdown in New York. _And it looks like Iggy finally reached his._

I flinched as Iggy chucked a rock at a store's window, shattering it. The store alarm came screeching into existence. Everyone started to take off at Fang's suggestion. However, I was brought to a halt by one simple sentence from Iggy. "No."

This could not be happening. Iggy could _not_ be planning to sit here and found by the cops. I told the others _to_ take off so that I could speak to Iggy alone. I started expressing my sorrow over everything that had happened to us, to him, but decided midway through my speech that I would have to be firmer if I wanted him to come with us.

"But if you think I'm going to let you give up on us now, you've got another think coming. Yes, you're a blind mutant freak, but you're _my_ blind mutant freak, and you're coming with me, _now_, you're coming with _us_ right _now_, or I swear I will kick your skinny white ass from here to the middle of next week."

I got absolutely no response from. It was really scaring me that he was seriously considering going through with this. I _knew_ that he could hear the police sirens, and yet he was showing no signs of leaving. I resorted to pleading with him.

"Iggy, I _need _you. I _love _you," I paused for a second, horrified with myself that I admitted it to him. I quickly tried to cover it up, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I need _all_ of you, all five of you_,_ to feel whole myself. Now get up, before I kill you."

I waited for a response. The few agonizing seconds felt like centuries to me. "Prove it," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that while you said you _needed_ all five of us, you only said you _loved_ me," Damn. So he had noticed. "So prove it."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Go out on a date with me. Otherwise, I'm not moving."

"Fine, fine, I'll go on a date with you, just get your rear in gear. Now!"

He grinned as if he was just promised the world, and took off. I was hot on his tail, wondering what I had just gotten myself into.


	4. The Rainbow

**A.N. Hi all. I know it's been a while, but have faith in me. I know this chapter's short, but I wanted to get it in before my birthday, so I may have rushed it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**This takes place in **_**The Final Warning**_** on the plane to Argentina.**

Needless to say, the flight to Argentina was boring. So, we were bored. To alleviate the boredom, we decided to play around with the new powers some of us had obtained.

Rather, the Flock decided to mess around while I supervised to make sure that they didn't inadvertently crash the plane. They had split into groups and were testing the limits of what they could do.

Gazzy and Nudge were sitting together experimenting with Nudge's magnetism. First they tested how far her reach extended. When they were standing on opposite sides of the cabin she could still easily will the small, metal pen to come to her. Then they decided to see if there was a size limitation to her abilities. They already knew she could do small stuff, like silverware and soda cans, but they wanted to see more. For a few minutes, there were things flying all over the room. I decided to stop them when I was nearly decapitated by Fang's laptop.

Speaking of whom, I checked the cabin to see what he was doing. I didn't see him, which meant he was either: A) taking a leak or B) invisible and trying to spook me. Deciding that the latter was more likely, I braced myself, but he still managed to make me jump a foot in the air when he grabbed me when I was walking past one of the paintings. (Did I mention the plane was _posh_? Seriously, have many of you have seen paintings on a commercial airline? Didn't think so.)

Deciding to ignore Fang's snickering, I walked over to Angel to see what she and Total were up to. "Hi Max! We're seeing how many colors I can turn my feathers when I go into my bird form."

"And how many can you do so far?"

"Eight! Isn't that neat?"

_What's neat is how you have almost the same amount of powers as the rest of us put together,_ I thought. Seriously, her DNA must be like a freakin' rainbow by now. _Not unlike the plumage she's sporting._

The thought of rainbows gave me an idea. Smiling, I walked up to our steward and made a request.

"Hey Ig," I said walking up to Iggy. "Open your palm and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise."

"Seriously? Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because it rhymed. Now shut up and do it." He decided it was best not to argue (wise decision), and listened to me for once. Smiling, I shoved a fistful a candy into his hand, laughing when he recoiled from the shock.

"Whoa. What _was_ that?"

"That was a rainbow, courtesy of the good folks at Skittles."

"It was… colorful."

"I was hoping it would be. So now that you've felt the rainbow," I said, popping a couple of the small candies in my mouth. "Do you wanna taste the rainbow?"


End file.
